Call of the Nightmare
by Sustain
Summary: G1. season 3. Written from the idea from Dark Danzer, she requested I write Cyclonus watching over Galvatron has a Nightmare caused by the Plasma.


Call of the Nightmare

By Sustain

In the darkness of the base he tossed and then sat up. Something had disturbed him from his sleep cycle. On his floor due to his rank there were only two others that could have possibly made any noise that could have awakened him. Cyclonus turned and placed his boots onto the ground and stood up. There is was again; no mistaking who it was now. He walked out of his quarters and down the hall instantly coding the key into Galvatron's quarters. The shriek came again as the door seemed to slide ever so slowly open. He near ran to the room where he knew Galvatron would be recharging. He stopped cold in the center of the room, his jaw opened and his optics widened at the sight before him.

Galvatron lay on the bed in recharge his hand clasped at his helmet, streaks of metal ground out where his own fingers had clawed at it. His recharge obviously disturbed by something that had been going on in subroutines in his processor. Cyclonus watched in horror as whatever had grasped hold of Galvatron took hold again. The leader pulled at his helmet then arched his back so that he near stood off the recharger itself. Instantly a shriek came from him sending Cyclonus back peddling till his back hit the wall.

Surprised Cyclonus had to take a few steps closer as yet another shrill yell came from Galvatron. He placed his hand over Galvatron's, nothing happened. He couldn't figure how it was possible that Galvatron wasn't awake in what seemed to be pain like this, no wait, not pain. The sign was to clear for him to realize at first. The places where the metal was scratched off, Cyclonus finally remembered, they were the spots that the plasma had leaked into the cranial chamber when Galvatron had been on Thrull. Cyclonus pulled the chair that was at the desk that normally Galvatron sat at to the bed side. He sighed a little in relief knowing what was going on. A nightmare, the living pain of what he had gone through in that abyss of plasma. Cyclonus knew what he had to do next. He sat down and leaned slightly back into the chair. He'd watch Galvatron knowing that when the leader finally woke he'd be disoriented as well as extremely angry. He let out another expulsion of heated air from his systems as he turned his optics off, waiting the next out burst.

In his mind he could feel the heat, the pain, and the pressure of the plasma that sucked him down farther into a black oblivion. He shouted out loud but it was silence. His optics were on but it was darker then any night. Only the pictures in his processor flashed in his mind. Flash backs of a life he used to know, Optimus Prime, himself as Megatron and the final battle, as well as the one he now lived and his new rival Rodimus Prime. His systems struggled to keep control the heat of the plasma wanting to force it on him. On the outside he tossed, from the left then to the right. His shrieks again herd this time by an alert Cyclonus, who was sitting his optics wide just staring. Coolant had started to seep from his brow, as well as other areas that were attempting to cool the over heated systems. He panted for no reason, and tossed again this time a soft moan escaping his lips.

He couldn't resist any longer he powered his cannon and blasted the plasma, the force of the cannon pushed him up to the surface. The light coming to his optics was harsh, and yet oddly he was in a shadow. The pain of the plasma intrusion, would not allow him to focus.

"Cyclonus?" He questioned hoping his second had managed to find him.

"I am sorry you are incorrect."

Then he heard it that dreaded sound that he had come to hate Cyclonus for. The inhibitor shells, they had used on him in that would be insane asylum on Torkulon. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough then the shell hit him and lightening riddled all over his armor.

Cyclonus put his hands on Galvatron's chest, he held his commander there as another screech came from him this one Cyclonus could remember. He could only guess what was being played out in the processor of his commander. He couldn't bare to listen to [i]those[/i] screams when it happened back on Torkulon.

The restraints they had used, Galvatron's systems had managed to get accustom to, he fought to get out of the plasma, finally pulling himself from the ooze. Another shell hit him but he refused to let them push him back in he hit one with the end of the cannon and the other with his fist moving them just far enough he got on to the land. It felt like his frame was on fire, and the areas where he knew the plasma had leaked into his systems had conducted the electric shock increasing his pain. It was all he could do to attempt to gain his footing.

Only watching and waiting Cyclonus sat worried, there had been very few times where he had seen Galvatron subconsciously go through a thing like this. He could only attribute it to the damage that had been caused by the plasma. Some times this would happen during the day only when Galvatron was more lucid and he could manage the pain even if he had to return to his quarters out of the site of the Decepticon army. Cyclonus wondered if anyone else could hear the screams coming from Galvatron, he knew it was almost certain that Soundwave knew exactly what was going on, this troubled him. Though Soundwave was always loyal to Megatron, something had changed when Galvatron and he had come to take over. The communications expert was very sneaky and manipulative; Cyclonus could only hope that he wouldn't do anything that would further hinder the Decepticons in this already grave state.

Jolted out of his thought Cyclonus watched again as Galvatron clutched at his helmet digging in deeper trenches were his fingers were. He could feel the heat the leader produced, on top of the constant turning of this way and that. Normally Galvatron was a light recharger, anyone or anything entering the room would be instantly questioned. That was part of the reason Cyclonus stayed, many of a Decepticon would love to walk into the room and lay the leader to rest taking over and making a mockery of the Decepticon name. Cyclonus would assure that would not happen he sat uncomfortably close to Galvatron watching each movement and listening. Galvatron jolted and panted small breaths mixed with long unsettling ones that seemed to rasp. Cyclonus wondered if there was more to the damage that he had suspected, it sounded from time to time as if other things had happened within Galvatron, at this point though, he could only hope that it was something that was also stemmed from the hellish nightmare that is going on. For now all he could do was sit and watch while the sun began to light the first streaks into the sky.


End file.
